


吴家的那只狐狸精4

by sumian28



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumian28/pseuds/sumian28





	吴家的那只狐狸精4

吴家大少爷回来了。

吴刈之从火车站把自己哥哥接回来，兄弟见面自是兴奋不已，回来的路上没有骑马，而是选择了坐车。长街十里全是吴家司令的车队，归来的吴大少爷一时风光无两。

不过这都是小丫头跟阿易说的，吴刈之给哥哥接风洗尘，包下了城里最好的酒楼，到现在也没回来。整个大帅府安安静静，丫头却是在后院里手脚麻利地收拾着阿易，吴刈之给阿易买的新衣服铺了满床，层层叠叠地压皱了最下面的几身，丫头不在意，反正吴大帅还会送好的来。挑了几身，丫头一脸兴奋地看着阿易，反观阿易正小鸡啄米似的醒盹儿。

“快选选吧，我的小祖宗。这人指不定什么时候就会来了，”丫头恨铁不成钢，盘着丸子头的乖崽刚醒午觉，万事不在意，“听说吴家兄弟俩自小感情就好，你这怎么也算见了大伯哥，上点心啊。”

阿易头都快点到地下去了，足少了一盏茶的午觉，少年怎么都不得劲儿，丫头扶住他的头，阿易就着丫头的掌心蹭蹭，“阿姐给我选吧，我都行。”

丫头心软了，“那你也得看看自己喜不喜欢。”

阿易顺手指了指床边上的一件长袍，丫头扭头一看，羞得满脸通红，吴刈之给买的睡衣，修身轻薄不讲，影影绰绰的，根本遮不住什么，阿易平日里也不见什么人，穿个内衬当成家居服也就算了，怎么能穿出去见人！

“不行！”丫头一把抽出手，声音之大，只吼得阿易捂住耳朵。

干什么嘛，明明吴刈之也很喜欢的。阿易躺倒在满是衣服的床上装死。

等吴家兄弟回到家，天边只剩夕阳余晖了。吴家老少都在大门里迎接。八位姨太太都被自家的丫头簇拥着挤在门两旁，这可是在吴大少爷面前露脸的时候，谁都想出头。阿易给丫头塞了一把厨房姨母给的芒果干，一边嚼着果干一边站在门里人少的地方等吴刈之回来。

门外人群一阵骚乱，阿易估摸着是吴刈之回来了，想着还有他哥哥在，忙把手里剩下的芒果干全塞进嘴里，松鼠一样藏进两腮。吴大帅进了家门，身边却没出现另一位吴家人。他不耐烦地挥开了女人伸过来接披风的手，管家见状驱散了看热闹的众人，而吴刈之揽了阿易头也不回地进了后院。

吴刈之脸色难看，阿易也不知道发生了什么。二人一路无言，回了院里。

吴刈之坐在桌前，呷了一口丫头递来的茶，阿易拿着吴刈之的披风挂在了衣架上。丫头冲阿易使了个眼色，随即退了下去。少年用脚轻轻踢开面前的椅子，搂着吴刈之的脖子坐在了他的大腿上，阿易身子轻屁股又有肉，被他一顿磨蹭，吴刈之的脸色渐渐有所好转。

“怎么了？”阿易轻声开口，似乎是怕吓着吴刈之似的。

“他不愿意来。”吴刈之口气还是冲得很，一想起他这个哥哥的倔劲，他就一脑门的火不知往哪儿发。

“为什么？”阿易不太明白，不是说哥俩感情很好吗？是因为娶了个男人当姨太太吗？吴家大哥觉得丢人了？

“是因为我吗？”少年小声开口，一口气堵在嗓子，声音哽咽得难听，“我给你丢人了？”

吴刈之正神游呢，猛一听阿易的话，吓得狠亲了他两口，又扬起巴掌吓唬他，“胡说八道什么呢！你丢什么人！”

“我以为是哥哥不喜欢我给你当姨太太嘛，”少年被哄得开心，抱着吴刈之的脑袋，嘴对嘴地上去讨了个亲吻，“那哥哥怎么没来啊？”

吴刈之叹了口气，“他刚回国，志向远大，非要去前线当战地医生，我不许，我妈就更不许了，谈不拢，我哥宁愿住外面也不来他弟弟家里。”

阿易摸了摸吴刈之的头发，常人眼里逾矩的动作却没有被吴刈之反感。医生啊，阿易想着，这是个好职业。可阿易赞叹的话还没说出口，就发现吴刈之一脸「你不顺着我说你就完了」的表情。切，小孩子脾气，阿易接着给吴刈之顺毛。

“那你俩一直谈不拢就这么一直拖着？”

阿易一问直接问住了吴刈之，吵是吵完了，可之后呢？吴刈之越想越烦，一双大手开始作乱，捏着阿易肉乎乎的屁股，直掐的阿易小声惊呼。

“别…别闹了，我帮你想想，”阿易拍了一下吴大帅的咸猪手，“你不如先在城里的医院给他找个医生的工作，医者仁心，前线是救人，后方也是救人，找个活安抚住他，等他明白老百姓和军人们一样都需要他这样的好医生，到时候再看他想留想走。”

吴刈之很难想象这个被自己养在家里的小狐狸是如此的聪明，捧着少年的脸反复地亲，直到阿易被亲的眼也睁不开才放开，“这样的眼界和计谋，你好像我的正房哦。”

“想的美吧你！”阿易揪着吴刈之的袖子摸了把脸。

果不其然，听吴刈之说哥哥虽然有些犹豫，但在吴刈之的循循善诱下，还是担任了医院里的外科医生。虽说和吴刈之沾亲带故，医院里的无数人想要巴结，但这位医生除了手术就是诊室，活像是个救命机器。几次医院的应酬都是被吴刈之接下的。

阿易在院子里呆的烦了，丫头整日里嘟囔他衣食住行，睡晚了不行，吃少了不行，不出去转转更不行。阿易几次逗她，不叫阿姐叫阿妈，结果被丫头追的满院跑。吴大帅最近几天都没有回来了，丫头怕吴大帅是去了哪个姨太太那里，又怕吴大帅是迷了烟柳巷子的哪位姑娘，趁着秦副官来宅子里拿吴刈之留下的文件，慌忙把他请到一边。

“哪有的事，”秦副官是吴刈之的心腹，大事小情全过他的目，又可以自由出入吴家宅邸。听了丫头的问询，笑道，“最近只是司令太忙了些，刚得了一批物资，还没分好，吴医生那里还有不少事情得有司令安排一下。再说了司令有你家这位小主子，哪会去别的姑娘家。”

丫头得了秦副官的答复，心里放下不少，答谢鞠了一躬，就往后院跑，没出两步，丫头又似乎想起什么似的，回头对着秦副官行了个有模有样的军礼，红着脸回了后院。

夜里，丫头一边给阿易铺床，一边絮絮说着，“小主子要是能出去宅子里看看吴大帅就好了，省得总也见不着，两边都怪想的慌。”阿易正斜倚在灯旁，手里拿着教房嬷嬷送来的春宫图看，“谁想他了！”

“行，行，我想了行吧，我快想死吴大帅了，也不回来看看，”丫头铺完床，回头看阿易，“你真不想去看看他？”

“我怎么进司令部啊？”阿易丢下书，一回身躲进被子里，只留下一双大眼睛看着丫头。

主仆俩叹了一口气，皆是无话。丫头熄了灯，阿易躲在黑暗里，想着丫头说的话，又想起那本春宫图，叹了口气小声喊着吴刈之名字，把手悄悄伸进自己的被子里。

吴刈之翘着二郎腿不耐烦地翻着早上递进来的报告，打胜仗不难，难的是坐稳地盘，吴刈之把文件扔在桌子上，好想媳妇儿啊。

“报告，司令，有一份新电报。”门外想起令人头大的声音，吴刈之解开几颗扣子，伸了伸懒腰，“进来吧。”

送电报的人身形和味道熟悉，只是脸被军帽遮住了些，吴刈之心里想着新电报的事，也没有太在意。

“还有什么事？”吴刈之看着那人送完后也不走，顺口问了一句，那人也不答话只是笔挺地站着，吴刈之心里警惕，“把帽子摘下来！”

他还是笔直地站着，没有动作。

吴刈之一个瞬息拔了配枪，用枪口挑了那人的军帽下来，正对上自家媳妇水汪汪的大眼睛，吴司令吓了一大跳，再看阿易，眼睛红红的，下一秒就要哭出来似的。

“你怎么来了？”吴刈之收了枪，忙慌慌地把小祖宗揽在怀里哄，“这样吓我，万一我开枪了怎么办？”

阿易被熟悉的臂弯环着，心里平复下来，吸了吸鼻子，“想你了嘛，谁想到吴司令在外面这么凶。”

吴刈之笑了，亲了亲自己的心尖肉，忽又拉开自己和阿易的距离，细细看了起来。阿易一身军装，干练挺拔，比起队里的仪仗兵不差分毫，皮带束着腰身，长靴箍住小腿，腰细腿长屁股翘，加上阿易平日里作威作福的小神情，更是气派极了。

吴刈之又靠上去，咬着阿易的耳朵，“没想到咱家的九姨太不爱红妆爱军装。”阿易听罢，一把将吴刈之推倒在凳子上，长靴踩着吴刈之的膝头，狐狸精勾魂摄魄，吴司令色令智昏，“怎么司令不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，不过我的兵就得听我的，就今天怎么样？”吴刈之牵起阿易修长的手指含在嘴里，他知道阿易懂他的意思。

有进有退有攻有守才有意思，战线太长就没意思了。阿易笑得风情万种，“好啊，但是司令得在我下面。”

吴刈之硬的太快，眼前除了阿易的脸什么也瞧不清了。

阿易其实就是想见吴刈之罢了，什么也没准备，只不过看见吴刈之迷恋自己穿军装的眼神，一时骄傲同意了吴司令圆房的要求。“你可是第一个在司令部圆房的姨太太呢。”身下男人躺在沙发上说的轻巧，阿易用长靴踩了踩他早就竖起来的活儿，恶狠狠地凶道：“闭嘴！”

吴刈之乖顺地闭上了嘴，除去小祖宗红透的脸和脖子，刚刚还挺有个长官的模样。阿易解开吴司令的扣子和拉链，又褪下他的内裤，硬邦邦的家伙打在阿易的下巴上，少年狠狠地瞪了吴刈之一眼，后者则是无辜地回望。

这肉棒估计是这几天想阿易想得紧，又热又硬，比起阿易之前摸的时候又雄伟了不少。吴刈之难耐的很，拿那兄弟不住地蹭阿易的手。阿易一身军绿，只有手上戴了一副白手套，纤维的触感比不上阿易的肌肤，但好在感觉新奇，吴刈之很是受用。小姨太太的手指修长，戴着手套也能看出骨骼匀称，像个医生的手。

Md，医生。吴刈之又开始烦躁起来。阿易似乎是感觉到了，用牙齿咬着手指尖，把手套摘了下来，直接用手伺候吴刈之的大家伙，阿易一边含情脉脉地喊着吴刈之，一边用上目线看着爽的面目微微扭曲的男人。

那活儿得了舒服，吐出了不少粘液在冠头。阿易沾了些在手上，对着它又搓又揉，看时机差不多了，阿易张开嘴巴，卖力吞吐起来。

“乖孩子，舔湿了就少吃苦。”吴刈之把手指插进阿易的头发里，鼓励似的抚摸让阿易更加得意，之前的训练阿易可没少被吴刈之教口活，得到老师的肯定，阿易自然是骄傲。少年把自己学到的都用了出来，在下巴彻底酸掉之前，阿易终于把吴刈之全部舔湿了。

男人本就是坐在沙发上，可是沙发太窄，阿易动作不便，用靴子踢了踢男人，吴刈之瞬间就接收到了阿易的信息，斜倚在靠背上，给阿易留出足够的空间。

吴刈之所在的司令室很少有人来往，尽管只能看见模糊的人影在门外移动，但是门上的玻璃还是让阿易缺少安全感，可这也令少年欲火焚身。在随时能被看见的司令部和司令做爱，单是想象就让阿易穴口湿润。

阿易最终还是没有把衣服脱下来，一是他还挺喜欢这一身的，二是他才没有光着身子在这种危险地方的兴趣。尽管吴刈之猴急在他身上摸来摸去，阿易只是脱掉了一截裤子，露出了圆翘的屁股和紧藏在其中的湿润小花。

阿易一条腿踩在吴刈之肩膀旁，一条腿蜷缩着踩在吴刈之的腰边。虽说这样便于阿易吞吐，可吴刈之硕大的冠头还是吓了阿易一跳。滚烫的性器散发着热气，毫不留情面地撑开阿易的身体，柔软的肉穴吞下去还是有些困难，少年深呼吸，小心翼翼地坐下去，忍着不发出痛呼，身下的男人也是不敢乱动，也是忍到极致，额头上大颗大颗的汗珠。

不知过了多久，少年终于是吞下了个开头，刚想要接着动作，不料吴刈之觉得自己倚在沙发的地方太靠外，抬腰挪了挪地方，阿易不防备，直接捅进去了小半根。阿易呻吟了一声，绞紧了穴肉，吴刈之也没好到哪里去，猛的一夹，吴司令差点把自己的脸和子孙都丢下。

“只有我能动…啊…躺回去…”小姨太太发号施令，吴司令敢不听嘛，乖乖地又躺回去。阿易调整了呼吸，又接着坐下去。

“啊…呼…呼…司令还挺大的嘛…啊…”小狐狸一边吞一边笑，就差把尾巴摇起来了，好在之前的调教让阿易对司令的大家伙适应的快些，“司令还满意嘛？”

吴刈之终于进入了自己日思夜想的销魂窟，远比自己能幻想的更加舒服，少年人高温紧致的肉壁，肉感白皙的臀瓣，销魂蚀骨的呻吟，令见过大世面的吴司令也烧红了眼。

“坐深点，屁股再摇的骚点。”吴刈之的声音哑的连自己都想不到，阿易穿着军装，束腰下面的衣服遮住了吴刈之的视线，他只能用下半身感受阿易的温暖，尽管看不到粉嫩的肉花，但是吴刈之能看到阿易的脸，上身穿的整齐丝毫看不出正在做着这么淫荡的事，不停起伏的胸膛和迷乱妩媚的脸配上一身军装，够吴刈之再硬上百十次。

他双手一拢，掐着阿易被皮带束紧的腰，感受着身上人努力的吞吐，裹满爱液的肉棒离开小穴的瞬间被冷空气刺激，而紧接着进入肠道又会再一次被温暖。一冷一热，吴刈之越来越硬，丝毫没有精关大泄的样子。

阿易蹲在沙发上起伏，一条腿早就快麻了，虽说阿易正掌握着主动权，可初涉云雨的少年畏手畏脚，肉棒撞上花心的时候，阿易小声尖叫着，差点跪下。又酥又麻的感觉让阿易害怕，身体内的远比身体外的更加敏感，动了这么久，阿易也只敢让肉棒避开花心，只用摩擦花道来获得快感。

吴刈之感觉到阿易的动作变得缓慢，他揽了揽小姨太太的屁股，又把阿易的上半身拉下来，亲吻他的脸，“我的小新娘累了吧，下面就看为夫的了。”

不等阿易回答，吴刈之抱着阿易换了位置，上下颠倒，肉棒一下子进到了比之前还深的地方。“呜呜…好深…轻点…啊…”小狐狸分开长腿，用两手分别抱着，好让吴刈之动的方便。

吴刈之拽着阿易的皮带，一下一下把人往怀里带，肉屁股拍在吴刈之的军装裤上红了一片，也不甘示弱似的流了吴刈之一裤子爱液。阿易咬着手指，享受着司令大人的亲自服务，红艳艳的小嘴止不住地呻吟，全然是提升了吴刈之的战力。

“啊…嗯…好大…好舒服…”

“好用力啊…嗯…啊…啊…轻点…好重啊…压死我了…额啊…”

吴刈之也不管小狐狸怎么叫了，在穴里九浅一深地摸索，终于顶到阿易浑身颤抖，尖叫连连。“怎么，喜欢为夫的顶那儿嘛？”吴司令骚话不断，阿易都快哭出来了，“才…才不是那儿…不…不舒服…啊…别顶了…”

小狐狸爽的尾巴尖儿都快直了，硬是不肯承认。吴刈之也不恼，只是慢慢地磨，快感像鞭子不停地抽打少年的尾椎和大脑。阿易最害怕被找到的那点还是被吴刈之捏在了手里，吴刈之坚硬粗大的冠头每次都坚定地擦过那块嫩肉，接着破开更深处。小狐狸眼泪流了满脸，爽的快要咬破手指。

“不喜欢嘛，都爽的哭起来了。”吴刈之吃掉阿易的眼泪，对着那点又是一阵狠磨。阿易双腿伸的笔直，嘴里含糊地带着哭腔，“不行了…呜呜…不要…啊啊啊…刈之…司令…饶了我吧…”

“不舒服吗？”吴刈之嘴上这么问，下面可没轻易放过少年，深红的肉棒在雪白的臀间进出，带出一阵阵淫靡水声。

“啊…嗯…舒服…好舒服…啊…舒服得我都…有点难受了…”小狐狸在床第间乖的可人儿，扭着屁股哭叫，一边求饶一边把自己往那肉棒上送。吴刈之捧着阿易漂亮的小脸，二人情热难耐，除了下身贴合，嘴上也是不闲着，亲的难舍难分。

欢愉之际，一阵敲门声打断二人。

阿易惊吓过度，正巧吴刈之又撞上那点，少年捂住嘴巴，无声地喷了吴司令一身，接着无力地躺到在沙发，安然度过高潮的余韵。倒是吴刈之没这么好受，被阿易这么猛的一吸，堪堪忍住出精的欲望，肉棒憋得发疼，而小狐狸早就倒在沙发上昏昏欲睡了。

“什么事？”吴刈之没下进来的命令，那人也只能在门外汇报。小狐狸刚放下心来，就发现吴刈之还坚挺地埋在自己身体里。无视阿易惊慌的眼神，吴刈之一边听着门外人的汇报，一边缓缓地动起来。

阿易高潮余韵还未消，本就处在敏感到不行的时期，肉棒裹在穴里狠狠地戳压着花心，门口玻璃上映出的人影，阿易咬着手指差点晕过去。

吴刈之爱死了小狐狸被情欲折磨的表情，更是放开了动作，大开大合的操干，肉穴都被插的鼓了一圈。阿易咬着手指，用另一只手去推吴刈之的肩膀，只可惜吴司令铁了心要让阿易再次高潮，这些求饶的小手段都失去了作用。

“还有，”门外那人终于汇报到了结束，“吴医生托人捎话来说，今晚想和司令共进晚餐。”

“知道了，下去吧。”

门外的影子终于消失，阿易提着的心也放下来，放开声音，“轻点…啊…你怎么…嗯…还没好…”

“你应该为为夫的自豪，而不是埋怨。”吴刈之狠狠撞进去，阿易又是一声哭叫。

等到吴刈之灌满阿易的肚子，阿易早就昏死在沙发上了。

阿易一觉醒来，外面天都快黑了。吴刈之搂着小姨太太，嘴对嘴地喂了杯水，又黏糊了一阵才放开。吴刈之转身去放杯子，回头却看见阿易一脸犹豫，他以为是阿易担心没衣服换，说道：“我已经让人从家里拿了衣服来。”

小狐狸的脸色还是没有转好，“怎么？哪儿不舒服？刚才弄痛你了？”吴刈之觉得事情没那么简单，三两步回到床上，掀开衣服就要检查。阿易气呼呼地扇了他一下，动不动掀衣服，丢不丢人！阿易一指旁边凌乱不堪的军服，小脸和红柿子似的，“我怎么把它还给秦副官啊……”

吴刈之被阿易可爱死了，咬了口他的脸蛋，“没事儿，他可不缺新衣服。”

当然几天后的秦副官被自己这月猛涨的工资吓了一跳就是后话了。


End file.
